HERMIONE'S NEW HOBBY
by IceQueen-TheSexyStoryteller
Summary: Hermione had changed after losing most of her friends and family in the battle of Hogwarts... she finds a new way to spend her time. TOTAL SMUT! Please leave a review and go easy on me... it's my first time. Rated M for: Lesbian, incest, threesome, cum, sex, anal. Yeah it's a porno.


HERMIONE'S NEW HOBBY

Hermione woke up in her queen sized bed as the sun shone through her window. Three years since the battle of Hogwarts: Most of the Wesley family had been lost with the exception of Ginny and bill. Harry who had been deeply traumatized by the events of his life had gone away the day after the battle and nobody had seen him since. As one of the last living members of the DA, Hermione had been given a large estate and loads of privileges by the ministry. But all that did nothing to heal her scars.

Her days seemed to be all the same, she ate, slept and read all day. One day, a couple of months ago, she visited a slave auction. This was of course out of curiosity and boredom and she had no intention of buying anything. Yet, that day she spent 3000 galleons and returned home with two new acquisitions. Brother and sister, their names were Aaron and Anna.

Aaron was two years younger than Hermione. Tall, muscular with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was a quiet boy who talked very little. Anna on the other hand was the same age as Hermione with long brown hair and same eyes as her brother. She had a very slim, curvy figure. She too was shy but talked much more than her brother.

Hermione rolled to the side. She was naked under the sheets and it felt so comfortable here. Anna was in the room dusting the room. She was wearing a short skirt and a tight body hugging top and for the first time Hermione felt aroused by this get up. Anna caught her eye and stood up straight saying, "Good morning mistress! I'll have your breakfast sent up right away." She bowed and waited a moment to see if there was anything Hermione wanted to say.

Hermione looked the girl up from her long elegant legs up to her beautiful face and said, "I want you to postpone all your work today. Sit here with me please." She said tapping the bed. Anna hesitated but did not dare to disobey a direct order and seated herself besides her mistress. Hormone sat up, letting the sheets fall to her waist and showing off her perfect breasts. She looked at her slave and touched her arm. Anna blushed visibly at the sight of her mistress's naked body, making Hermione giggle. Hermione leaned in and kissed her cheek, and slowly moved her hands over her Anna's breast "Listen, Anna, I... I have never felt like this before but I'm not going to hold back." And then with a smirk she added, "and you, my unfortunate little darling don't have a choice in the matter." With that she planted a soft kiss on Anna's lips and lay down on her back, throwing the blanket aside.

Anna stared at her in disbelief. What was happening here? What was she supposed to do? But that question was answered when Hermione said, "Now sweetie, lick me." Anna found herself between Hermione's spread legs, looking at her pink throbbing clit. And in that moment Anna wanted nothing more than to be able to place her mouth on it. She bent down and trailed kisses down her thighs eliciting a moan from her mistress. Anna smiled to herself and touched her clit with the tip of her tongue. Immediately Hermione's legs curled around Anna's neck, locking her in place and Anna simply bit down on her cunt letting out spit and tongue all over her womanhood.

Hermione was practically screaming in pleasure. This girl was simply magic and the feeling of her slave's tongue in her pussy was like jolts of electric rushing through her loins. "OH yeah! ANNA!" Hermione moaned and squirmed as she was made and unmade over and over. Her back arched up and she pushed her hips right into Anna's face. Pure ecstasy!

Anna could tell her mistress was at the edge and gave a mighty lick right from her ass crack to her clitoris driving her over the edge and was rewarded with a burst of juices streaming out of her mistress and right over her tongue. To her own surprise she found herself eagerly licking them up till Hermione's pussy was clean again.

Three hours later, Anna emerged from Hermione's room with a torn top and skirt in her hands. She was wearing only her bra and a matching pair of panties which was now wet. Anna had just enjoyed herself when Hermione had been kind enough to return the favour. Hermione sat on her bed now dressed in a black corset and a thong. Her hand slowly rubbed her pussy. It had only been an hour since Anna had gone and she was horny again already.

Frustrated, she fell back on the bed and wondered. What had happened to her? Finally she couldn't take it anymore and decided to pay Anna another visit. She picked herself up and made her way down to the first floor where Anna shared her room with her brother.

On her way she had already discarded her corset, sporting only a black bra. And just when she reached Anna's room and was about to knock on the door, she heard voices coming from inside. Pressing her ear to the door Hermione listened. Someone was moaning and there was an audible sound of the bed rocking. Very quietly she turned the door knob and found to her relief that it was open. Opening the door just a crack she peeped in and gasped.

Anna was on the bed on all fours, completely naked. Her clothes were still lying in a bundle on the floor and Aaron was kneeling behind her naked as well and thrusting hard into her backside. Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she stifled another gasp. But as luck would have it, her hand hit the door and it creaked loudly. Both the sibling immediately looked to the door and froze when they saw Hermione's face in the gap. Hastily Aaron pulled out of his sister and scrambled off the bed while Anna blushing, sat right where she was.

Hermione walked into the room and looked from Aaron to Anna "well, so it wasn't your first time after all?' she smirked at Anna and then turned to her brother "And you my dear? You are the last person I would have expected to see here." Her tone wasn't condescending at all. Instead it was teasing and she simply walked up to Aaron and looked at his hard penis. It was big.

"Mind if I borrow your brother for a bit darling? I'm sure he can fuck your little ass later." she winked at Anna who was smiling back at her and nodded. Hermione turned her attention to Aaron and ran a finger down his chest. She looked at him for a moment and got on her keens, taking his length into her mouth. The action had its desired effect as Aaron let out a sharp gasp and held Hermione's head. Hermione smiled and started sucking his cock, bobbing her head up and down. It only took a couple of minutes for him to cum and when he did Hermione felt the sticky fluid drip down her chin. Without a word she stood up and walked over to Anna. Pushing her down onto her back Hermione crawled on top of her. A drop of cum fell from her lips and landed on Anna's breast. Hermione leaned down and pressed her sticky lips onto Anna's. But when Anna opened her mouth to let Hermione's tongue in she felt all of her brothers cum flow into her mouth from Hermione's.

Hermione pulled back, a sticky trail dangling between their lips and smiled. Anna swallowed and smiled back. "Come here boy." Hermione called back to Aaron and he obeyed. Standing behind the two girls he waited. Hermione quickly got rid of her underwear and rubbed her ass against Aaron's instrument. They both moaned and Anna meanwhile grabbed Hermione's breasts and was massaging them.

Hermione bent down on all fours with Anna under her and shook her hips invitingly. Aaron needed no further asking and rammed his cock into his mistress's ass. Hermione screamed. He was enormous and although this anal sex wasn't exactly orgasmic, it was erotic as hell.

Anna had pulled herself up and was now kissing Hermione's wet lips. Cum and saliva dripped from their lips and what Aaron failed to provide Anna did by rubbing her knee against Hermione's cunt.

Hermione moaned and gasped as the two pleasured her. She had never had so much fun. And this was the most wonderful time she was having in the last three years. She screamed as her orgasm took her. Rushing through her body likes a tsunami and finally exhausted she fell on top of Anna, laughing. Aaron still had his cock in her ass and he slowly after a few more thrusts pulled it out and fell beside the girls, smiling.

Hermione decided to take a nap right there, naked and on top of this girl. She had found a new way to spend her time.


End file.
